Corazón Roto?
by ladyunebarton
Summary: Vuelve con mas tragedia, Lean y dejen Reviews, parejas...Muchas, capitulo TRES!ARRIBA , TROWA AH MUERTO, VEAN QUIEN REGRESA A SU FUNERAL...
1. Muerte de un payaso

CORAZON ROTO 02  
by: lady une

Advertencia!!!!!

Este fic esta lleno de cosas que pueden causar traumas en los lectores

Bueno este es otro de mis fics y como siempre los personajes no me pertenecen ok? (esta es la continuación de mi Corazón Roto)

Las cortinas fueron levantadas por la brisa que poco a poco aumento volviendo fría la habitación , la temperatura bajo y las nubes se nublaron prediciendo una tormenta .....

Una triste melodía ensombreció aun mas el día, las notas tristes se repetían sobre las teclas , Aquel piano lloraba con tanto sentimiento .....no ,el piano no , era las manos maestras que tocaban ....era el cuerpo ....era la persona ...., el .....intruso en la lujosa casa .

El sonido tardo en llegar a los habitantes de la casa , un joven que miraba televisión se percato del sonido , presiono el botón para silenciar el sonido del aparato y agudizo su oído esperando encontrar claridad en este , sonrió , cepillo su cabello rubio con la mano y se levanto perezoso de su lugar, apago el televisor y arrojo el control remoto a la cama

Había esperado todo el día pero no estaba molesto , desde niño estaba acostumbrado a esperar , camino lento por los pasillos viendo pinturas y algunas fotos de la familia ,

Entro por la gran puerta de roble donde la música se incremento inundando el lugar , estaba apunto de continuar su camino hacia la puerta contigua donde siempre había estado el piano

Cuando su mirada se fijo en el porta retratos roto en el suelo se asombro un poco , era aquella foto que su padre guardaba con tanto recelo en el segundo cajón de la derecha, a el jamás se la había dejado ver pero aun así la vio a escondidas ,era la foto donde su padre sonreía a un joven y este le devolvía la sonrisa ,

De repente la música paro y un horrible llanto comenzó , el joven asustado avanzo a la siguiente puerta y se encontró de frente con el joven de la foto claro que de mas edad , su aspecto era horrible sucio y sin afeitar , sangre seca acumulada en su rostro y las lagrimas mezcladas con el sudor , los ojos esmeraldas lo miraron con sorpresa

El hombre se levanto del banco del piano y sin que el rubio pudiera hacer algo se le abalanzo , lo abrazo ....., lo presiono fuerte contra su pecho , lagrimas cayeron sobre el blanco rostro del rubio , el chico lo miro con miedo ......

Miedo.....era miedo lo que veía en los ojos del pequeño rubio , pero aun así no lo solt

-"sabes .....siempre me pregunte si serias así en persona..."-dijo el hombre

el adolescente lo miro aun mas espantado como si pensara que el era un loco ..... sonrió...y luego una carajada escapo de sus labios , el pobre tenia derecho a pensar eso ....después de todo si estaba loco ......el amor lo había vuelto loco ......

aquel sentimiento demostró ser un arma de doble filo .....

-"debes ser Aban....."-miro los pequeños ojos aqua-"tengo un hijo de tu misma edad...."-sonrió mientras buscaba dentro de su chaqueta, después de un momento encontró su cartera maltratada , la abrió con sumo cuidado y le mostró las fotografías ,

-"el es Quatre...."-señalo la primera de las fotos era justamente un chico de su misma edad incluso de su misma estatura , su cabello era castaño y sus ojos era iguales a los de su captor , era como ver una versión joven del hombre que lo mantenía abrazado

-"por que me muestra esto?"-pregunto con vos temblorosa-"donde esta mi padre?...,le ah echo daño?"-

-"calma pequeño....yo jamás le aria daño .....yo amo mas que a nada a tu padre..."-

Aban abrió los ojos en sorpresa acaso el ....el era la persona de la que su padre estuvo enamorado de joven ....aquella persona que jamás pudo olvidar

Era el...por quien lloraba su padre ....,lo había escuchado sosollar en su oficina y cuando peleaba con su madre

pero por que?...por que había sido tan ciego?....jamás le dio importancia , aquellas peleas y reclamos de su madre ....siempre pensó que eran cosas normales , ya no le molestaba solamente salía tomado de la mano de su hermanita y caminaba por los jardines hasta que todo terminara

nunca se preocupo por eso....

-"mi hijo estaría muy contento de conocerte, le eh contando muchas cosa de ti..."-

-"yo...."-tartamudeo

el ruido del auto estacionándose se escucho después las voces de sus hermanos y finalmente la de su padre

-"¡Aban ven a comer ¡"-grito una voz masculina

-"es mi hermano Taleb"-miro al hombre

-"vaya pronto tendremos una reunión familiar"-sonrió-"puedes decirme Trowa....o papá quieras"-

el miedo se apodero por completo de Aban y desesperado intento soltarse de los brazos que lo sostenían , primero forcejearon

-"tranquilo!.....tranquilo"-decía Trowa apretando mas al muchacho en sus brazos

-"usted es un loco!! Suélteme o gritare !"-

-"grita todo lo que quieras"-le contesto tranquilo

entonces se descuido y Aban mordió su antebrazo ,

al sentir el horrible dolor había intentado alejar su brazo con todas sus fuerzas pero resulto peor ya que con esto logro que el chico le arrancara un pedazo de piel , la sangre brotaba y el dolor opacaba sus sentidos , cuando por fin se tranquilizo vio como el chico corría a la salida

-"DIJE TRANQUILO!!"- el fuerte sonido de un arma disparándose se escucho por toda la casa .

Todos saltaron en la mesa y la pequeña Hadi soltó un gritito, Quatre se levanto asustado, como olvidar el gruñido de un arma , los disparos de la guerra aun resonaban en sus oídos pero esto no era un recuerdo suyo , ahí en sus casa alguien había disparado pero lo mas importante es que su uno de sus hijos no estaba en la habitación

-"Taleb ...toma a tus hermanos y vete "-ordeno , sus hijos no protestaron , rápidos y silenciosos se fueron por la puerta de la cocina

Quatre sintió miedo mientras caminaba y si su oído no le fallaba el sonido había sido en su oficina , camino rápido por los pasillos y cuando estuvo enfrente de la puerta de su oficina pudo escuchar la vos de su hijo lo cual lo tranquilizo pero también escucho esa otra vos que le helo el alma

Entro despacio en la habitación y pudo observar la sangre regada un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda , miro asustado el porta retratos que se encontrabas echo mil pedazos y luego siguió caminando

Al entrar pudo ver de espaldas a un hombre y delante de el se encontraba Aban , la reacción de Aban al verle fue de correr a sus brazos y ocultarse de aquel hombre

Trowa volteo despacio convencido de que sabia quien era y al verle la cara sonri

-"Trowa?!"-pregunto Quatre asustado

-"Hola Quatre..."-contesto suavemente

-"Que haces aquí?"-

-"pues quería conocer a la familia"-

-"Trowa esta no es tu familia"-

-"pero pudo serla"-Trowa se molesto frunciendo el entrecejo

-"lo siento Trowa....pero entiéndeme"-

-"entender que?...."-

-"tu te fuiste!"-le reclamo el rubio

-"me fui por que quería conseguir algo para los dos"-lo miro triste-"y mira lo que me encuentro al regresar"-

-"Aban no tiene la culpa de nada , déjalo ir"-

-"tu....tu me mentiste , por que con migo no?....por que? ,Pero a una mujer no le negaste un hijo no?"-dijo algo sarcástico

-"cállate!"-

-"vaya...ya no eres el chico débil y tierno...ahora eres el hombre de la casa"-

-"Trowa por favor sal de aquí!"-

-"siempre me mentiste Quatre...."-las palabras afectaron al rubio sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas pero no pudo contestar

todo fue tan rápido ....pero los integrantes de esa escena lo vieron todo en cámara lenta

lagrimas y miradas tristes , Trowa levanto el brazo que aun sujetaba el arma en un camino lento, la inspecciono un segundo esperando encontrarla cargada y sonrió tristemente

la escena se quedo grabada como fotografía en las mentes de ambos rubios

como una ultima mirada a un ser vivo , o el segundo antes de una desgracia

o tal ves solo un recuerdo difícil de olvidar......

Trowa coloco el cañón del arma en su boca y volvió a sonreír , sus ojos derramaron unas lagrimas solitarias carentes de sonido

Y el horrible rugido volvió escucharse por la casa , las aves levantaron el vuelo asustadas y los perros del vecindario aullaron anunciando la muerte .....

La sangre salpico las blancas cortinas y el cuerpo fue ligeramente aventado sobre el piano , este callo despacio encontrando el piso y cubriéndolo todo de rojo

-"TROWA!!!"-grito Quatre mientras corría al cuerpo ahora sin vida

Aban se quedo petrificado al mirar la sangre y escuchar los gritos de su padre ,quedo impactado al ver una persona muerta , en las películas lo mostraban de una manera tan irreal que el mismo pensaba que ver un muerto era divertido, pero que equivocado ....

-"por favor Trowa ....,no me dejes"-lloraba Quatre con el cuerpo de Trowa sobre su regazo

cuando por fin dejo de pensar pudo ver a su padre llorando se acerco a su padre y le toco ligeramente el hombro

-"papá....esta muerto..."-dijo en susurro mas bien como convenciéndose a el mismo

Quatre miro un momento a su hijo y luego al cuerpo de Trowa , se levanto despacio y abrazo a Aban

-"perdóname...Trowa..."-dijo en susurro mientras comenzaba a caminar con su hijo fuera de la habitación.

Taleb discutía con un policía afuera de la mansión mientras su pequeña hermana no paraba de llorar y su otro hermano la abrazaba , en los ojos de los tres se podía ver el miedo mientras el oficial gordo se rascaba la cabeza

-"de verdad lo siento joven ...pero no podemos hacer nada"-

-"Demonios! ,Entonces de que sirve la policía"-su mano descaso sobre sus ojos

-"ya le dije ...esto es una situación de rehenes....y solo preventers se puede hacer cargo"-

justo cuando termino de decir eso el ruido de camionetas y autos frenando los interrumpi

-"ve joven ya llegaron"-

un hombre de rasgos orientales llego hasta ellos

-"que es lo que saben?"-le pregunto al oficial

-"Señor! Son tres figuras localizadas en el cuarto de Música, dos de ellas identificadas como Quatre Raberba y su hijo, Señor!"-dijo el policía

-"eres Taleb?"-pregunto el hombre de preventers

-"Si ,soy yo..."-

-"Bien hijo , no te preocupes sacare a tu padre de ah"-le dijo tendiéndole la mano-"soy Wufei Chang"-

Taleb lo miro un momento y descubrió que ese hombre la daba una extraña seguridad , lo tomo de la mano y sonri

A Wufei se le hizo muy familiar esa sonrisa, no cabía duda que los hijos de Quatre era tan hermosos como el, sonrió en respuesta al joven rubio y este se sonrojo de una manera tierna pero atractiva.

Los agentes de preventers rodearon la casa , era tan increíble como se desplegaban tantos pero sin hacer ruido , había tanto movimiento pero no eran notados ,

De pronto el ruido del arma disparándose se escucho y todo los curiosos llevaron asustados las manos a sus cabezas mientras se agachaban temerosos

Wufei miro con temor la casa y sin pensarlo mucho arrebato un arma a uno de sus hombres Corrió a toda velocidad a la casa mientras daba la orden de entrar , los agentes corrían y entraban en la gran mansión por puertas y ventanas

Justo cuando entraron en el gran corredor que conducía a la oficina las siluetas de dos personas los hizo detenerse chocando uno tras de otro , Wufei que era el primero suspiro aliviado al reconocerlos y camino hasta encontrarse con los rubios

-"Quatre están bien?"-pregunto preocupado

-"Wufei...."-

-"esta bien Quatre..."-Wufei miro a un agente-"tu llévalos afuera y que los atiendan"-ordeno

el agente se apresuro a cumplir la orden , Wufei miro un momento la habitación y se armo de valor para entrar y detener al secuestrador

-"vamos"-ordeno a sus otros elementos y cargando sus armas entraron

Wufei miro la sangre y el portarretratos roto en el suelo, una melancolía lo inundo al recordar aquellos días pero luego recordó que no era momento para pensar tonterías , Todos entraron con las armas listas para atacar pero se detuvieron al instante al ver el cuerpo tirado aun lado del piano

-"Señor el sospechoso esta muerto.."-dijo un agente

-"Dime algo que no sepa..."-contesto con sarcasmo mientras guardaba su pistola en la funda del cinturón después se acerco para mirar el rostro del sujeto , sus ojos demostraron sorpresa y tristeza al mismo tiempo, pudo ver el cuerpo sin vida de uno de sus mejores amigos aun en la mano de este se encontraba el arma -"Trowa....que pensabas?..."-se pregunto así mismo mientras se levantaba horrorizado -"No toquen nada"-ordeno mientras salía corriendo del cuarto para dar alcance a Quatre

Cuando salió de la casa pudo ver a su amigo sentado sobre una patrulla mientras lo cubrían con una manta sus hijos lo abrazaban temerosos

-"Quatre necesito saber exactamente que paso ahí dentro"-dijo el chino cuando estuvo aun lado de ellos

-"Señor Chang!!"-dijo Taleb con una sonrisa mientras lo abrazaba-"gracias por rescatar a mi padre"-

-"yo no hice nada"-Wufei se sonrojo ante el contacto del joven y delicadamente lo separo de su cuerpo y después devolvió la mirada a Quatre

-"podríamos hablar a solas"-dijo Quatre

Wufei asintió y lo guió adentro de la casa donde había ordenado un puesto de mando Al entrar corrió a los agentes y les pidió que continuaran con la investigación , Quatre le puso seguro a la puerta y se recargo en ella con cansancio

-"me dirás que paso?"-pregunto el chino mientras se sentaba en un sillón

El rubio camino silencioso y se sentó enfrente de su amigo

-"hoy?...o desde el principio?"-

-"ya es hora de que me lo digas todo"-

los ojos aqua de Quatre se llenaron de lagrimas

-"un tiempo después de que te fuiste para dejar a Duo con Heero ..."-se limpio las lagrimas con la mano-"Trowa y yo comenzamos a pelear mas a menudo, sabes éramos jóvenes.....y....yo no quería ni pensar en eso .....me sentía agobiado, le dije que no quería tener una familia con el"-

Wufei miro a su amigo tratando de recordar esos últimos días en los que estuvieron todos juntos y luego encendió un cigarrillo

-"yo.....era muy joven....."-se lamentaba Quatre -"nada de lo que dije realmente lo pensaba ....pero siempre lastimamos a los que queremos..."- un suspiro profundo y algo culpable

-"te entiendo...."-

-"supuse que el se fue para tener un hijo .......así que dije adiós......., pero creo que el no pensaba as"-

-"tenia otros planes?"-

-"al parecer.....el quería tener un hijo y regresar conmigo para tener una familia"-

-"debió ser un choque para el saber que te habías casado"- Wufei termino apagando la colilla en un cenicero de cristal

-"se sintió traicionado"-su voz fue débil y quebrada-" y....y se suicido"-

-"Quatre .....se que debes sentirte muy culpable .....pero.....el tomo su ultima decisión ...... tu no tienes nada que ver...."-

-"Wufei!!! Yo....aun lo amo...."-

-"un amor tan grande nunca se olvida"-

-"tu ....sigues amando a Duo?..."-

-"Claro....lo amo como la primera ves...."-

Wufei se levanto con intención de salir

-"será mejor que duerman y descansen, Quatre ahora preocúpate por tus hijos"-

-"Wufei.....y tu que aras?"-

-"yo...tengo mucho trabajo ah"-

después la sombra de Wufei desapareció por la puerta, Quatre miraba la nada en silencio hasta que sus hijos entraron corriendo para abrazarle

Wufei paso hasta tarde dirigiendo la investigación, la autopsia del cuerpo no había debelado nada mas que un exceso de alcohol en la sangre y los agentes encargados habían limpiado la escena del crimen y ahora las habitaciones lucían como si nada hubiera pasado, también se encargo de la prensa diciendo solo un echo...... que alguien había muerto en la mansión Winner pero que no se trataba de nadie de la familia, cuando por fin se dio un descanso se recostó en la primera habitación que encontró apago las luces y se deshizo de sus zapatos

Trato de encontrar descanso después de una noche de trabajo y se relajo pensando que su mano derecha el agente Collet se encargaría de los últimos detalles del caso.....

De repente la puerta crujió levemente dejando entrar un delgada sombra , la luna alumbro un poco el rostro del intruso y dejo al descubierto el hermoso rostro de un joven rubio, este se acerco silencioso hasta la cama y se detuvo a escasos centímetros del cuerpo que descansaba

-"quien es?....."-pregunto la voz adormilada de Wufei

-"soy yo...."-

-"Duo?...."-

el rubio miro extrañado, el Sr. Wufei lo había llamado sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo boca abajo que tenia enfrente se pregunto así mismo y después pensarlo un momento decidió no sacarlo de su error...., sonrió juguetonamente y se acostó junto al cuerpo

-"eres tu Duo?...."-volvió a preguntar el chino

-"mmm...."-gimió Taleb mientras comenzaba a besar la nuca de Wufei

-"Duo..."-suspiro Wufei y se volteo con los ojos cerrados dormitando

su cuerpo comenzó a sentir las juguetonas caricias y su pecho descubierto era llenado de húmedos besos, trato de abrir los ojos para ver a su amante pero sus párpados le pesaban tanto que solo pudo resistir para ver la inconfundible figura de Duo sobre el , sonrió al pensar estar en un sueño y tan simple se dejo llevar .....

Taleb se sorprendió al encontrar respuesta, las manos de Wufei le quitaban la pijama y lo desnudaban y de momento a otro ambos estaban desnudos abrazados sobre las revueltas colchas, el rubio introdujo un dedo en su propia entrada y se preparo el mismo para recibir la madura masculinidad de su durmiente amante, sin esperar un momento mas salto sobre las caderas de Wufei y ayudo a penetrar su entrada , después todo fue el simple movimiento de caderas en completo silencio

Wufei trato de gemir y expresar su placer pero fue silenciado por un beso y así hasta el clímax donde el beso fue mas posesivo; Taleb limpio con su mano su miembro y trato ante todo no despertar al Sr. Wufei , se recostó a su lado y se sorprendió cuando Wufei lo abrazo Se sentía tan bien y protegido que quiso que el amanecer nunca llegara

Les gusto?......yo creo que no , si quieren un nombre para echarle la culpa pues es: Suzie Maxwell Que me literalmente me ordeno escribir Jajajaja es broma , saludos a ella y que disfrute su continuación que tanto me pidió Pero de todos modos aquí esta mi correo para que se quejen o pueden dejar 

Att. Lady U.B.


	2. llegada de Shinigami

Una sensación calida le cubría el cuerpo, la figura fantasmal de su amor perdido,

Y cuando abriera los ojos como todas las mañanas esta sensación se desaparecería con la luna y las estrellas, reviviría el abandono en su eterno repetir de dolor y sufrimiento, como siempre desde que dejo la tierra atrás....

Pasaron eternos segundos mientras intentaba pensar.......su cuerpo podía sentirlo desnudo sobre las colchas pero no recordaba cuando y en que momento se había quitado el uniforme, fue entonces que el cuerpo delgado sobre su pecho se acomodo de forma posesiva abrazándolo con mas fuerza de lo que un recuerdo y delirio pueden tener

Abrió los ojos inseguro esperando que desapareciera el cuerpo imaginario de su trenzado pero no fue así........la sensación no se fue así como el peso de un cuerpo, la respiración se le agito de momento al descubrirse debajo de un chico rubio y bien parecido completamente desnudo, podía observar con deleite desde su lugar y las colinas suaves y tiernas nalgas que acaricio con lujuria contenida de mucho tiempo, deseo reprimido

Cuando el sonido de la puerta le hizo apartar la mano de un jalón, asustado intento levantarse y huir pero en lugar de eso solo hizo despertar al joven rubio, tropezó cuando sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo y resbalo tomándose del dosel de la cama, haciendo más ruido del que se puede hacer

-"estas bien Taleb?........"-una voz insegura se escucho detrás de la puerta cerrada

-"si, estoy bien........déjame dormir"-gimio el mencionado mientras se tapaba su desnudes con una sabana

y Wufei parado desnudo en medio de una habitación, llena de libros y un escritorio, en las paredes posters de cantantes de rock y cuadros pintados con demonios y imágenes de Ángeles llorando, un cuarto de chiquillo pensó de inmediato, pero lo extraño es que no recordaba haber visto eso al entrar por la noche

-"Señor Wufei......"- ronroneo como gatito

-"no.....,no esto no puede estar pasando....."- llevo sus manos a su cabeza apretándola con dolor

-"ohhhhh si que paso......"-soltó una risita

-"tu no entiendes Taleb.........."-

-"que hay que entender, usted me gusta, yo le gusto........."-

-"soy mucho mas grande que tu!!!!!!"-

-"el amor no tiene edad!"- Taleb frunció el entrecejo

-"soy el amigo de tu padre"-

-"algun día lo entenderá"-

Wufei pensó eso un segundo.........el saliendo con un chiquillo??.......No de ninguna manera –"estas loco? Después de lo que acaba de pasar??........diablos!, me cogido a su hijo!!!!!!!!"- gimió molesto y decepcionado al mismo tiempo

-"Correccion usted me hizo el amor!"-

-"no sabes lo que es el amor!!!!, yo amo a otra persona niño"-

Taleb sintió el horrible dolor del rechazo y con apresurada timidez tomo su ropa para vestirse en silencio, y antes de que Wufei pudiera articular palabra el chico había salido del cuarto

Ahora si.........la había cagado.........

Su mano sostenía una aspirina y con la otra un vaso de agua, llevaba 20 min. Tratando de no gritar, golpear......o matar......pero le era tan difícil. Dio un rápido trago al agua después de introducir la medicina, estaba pensando seriamente en dejar su trabajo para tomar unas largas vacaciones cuando el ruido infernal llamado "música" retornaba con mayor intensidad.....ahora si!!!! Pensó.... ese chico se la ah ganado

Se levanto con molestia y salio echando pestes de su oficina, se encontró con su rubia esposa y la aparto de la puerta que protegía, había sido rudo con su mujer pues su mano se marco sobre el brazo de ella, mientras que su cuerpo se amorataba por el golpe que dio sobre un mueble

-"ODIN APAGA ESA MIERDA O TIRO LA PUERTA Y TE MATO A GOLES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"-

Pero la música solo subió de volumen, pronto la puerta de entrada comenzó a sonar, junto con los teléfonos de la casa, celulares y demás,

Listo estaba muy, muy enojado, tomo el teléfono y grito sobre el ruido

-"DIGA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, SI YO ME ENCARGO DE CALLARLO SEÑORA CIBELES!!!!!!!!!"-colgo.....o mas bien aventó el teléfono contra la puerta dejando la marca sobre esta-"RELENA LO VOY A MATAR!!!!!!!!! LOS VECINOS ESTAN LLAMANDO PARA QUE SE CALLE"-

Pero su esposa solo se encogió de hombros y se encamino a otra puerta con derrota sobre su rostro, "bien las cosas se harán a mi manera" pensó, dando un fuerte golpe que derribo la puerta

Lo primero que vio fue un puñetazo que esquivo con maestría superior, después dio un salto sobre los instrumentos y agarro el enchufe maestro........y.......listo adiós ruido

-"estas loco?!!!, que quieres que piensen los vecinos idiota!!!!!!!"- Heero tomo al joven del brazo y lo aventó sobre la cama –"no quería hacerlo, pero me obligas....."- toma la hebilla de su cinturón quitándosela con rapidez

La dobla en dos amenazadoramente y eleva su brazo con violencia –"vuélvelo hacer y ya sabes"- dijo antes de soltar el golpe sobre su vástago

El joven se retorció de dolor pero no grito ni derramo una lágrima, demostrando un semblante igual de molesto que el de su padre

El castigo se repitió un par de veces mas, hasta que la piel del joven enrojeció y la sangre comenzó a salir por las pequeñas dagas en su cuerpo

-"bastardo......."- murmuro el joven al observar que su padre desaparecía por la puerta.

El teléfono sonó en la casa de nuevo retumbando el ruido en sus sensibles oídos

-"DIGA!"- grito enojado-"oh......Quatre?.....cuando?....no.....yo voy ....si, no te preocupes ahí estaré"-esta ves colgó el teléfono con respeto totalmente sorprendido

-"quien era?"- pregunto Relena sentándose aun lado de su marido

-"era Quatre...., empaca unas maletas para nosotros y para Anna...nos vamos de viaje a la tierra, y dile a Odin que también va ir!"- dijo con el rostro rojo de ira

Relena se separo asustada, al casarse con Heero no espero que este fuera tan "violento" y amargado con ella., tal punto que su relación había resultado un fracaso pero manteniéndose juntos por "sus hijos" aun que esperaba que las cosas cambiaran.

Una silueta se levanto del sucio piso del departamento, perezoso busco entre la basura y encontró galletas mordidas por ratas, pero no le importo.....tenia hambre....., mordió la dura consistencia y saboreo su salado y rancio sabor, después dio un trago al vaso que descansaba sobre la mesilla de lo que parecía una sala, su rostro mostró una mueca suave en reacción de la primera "copa" del día

Era temprano...las ocho de la mañana, sonrió, ahora si que su reloj interno se había vuelto loco pero ya estando despierto mejor aprovechaba el día, busco detrás del sofá hasta encontrar un televisor pequeño que coloco sobre el piso alfombrado

Lo encendió en el noticiero, siempre era importante saber acerca del mundo enfermo y triste en el que vivía

_-"ayer se registro un tiroteo en la mansión Winner, se cree que se trataba de un secuestro del multi millonario y su familia,....."-_

Vaya sorpresa Quatre..............pensó el hombre trenzado al momento que encendía lo que parecía un cigarrillo

_-"nos acaban de informar que el Comandante Chang Wufei esta a cargo de la investigación del caso, y en exclusiva de este canal tenemos la transmisión en vivo vía celular con el comandante!!!!!!"_

_-"buenos días señorita"-_la voz entre cortada por lejanía pero fácil de reconocer para el hombre sentado con el cigarro, claro después de haber sido pareja un año cualquiera reconocería voz tan varonil

_-"comandante podría darnos la versión final del expediente?"-_

_-"si mire ahí no paso nada, solo un suicida, ni había intención alguna de secuestro o asesinato, solo fue un tío con trastornos"-_

_-"podria darnos el nombre?"_

_-"se trata del difunto Barton Trowa........"-_

El hombre trenzado escupió lo que tenia en la boca y abrió grandes los ojos, su cigarro resbalo hasta el suelo de alfombra y por escasos segundo encendió una flama rápidamente apagada por el impactado tipo

Esto si no lo esperaba, el pensaba morir primero..........pero Trowa se había adelantado mucho......., se levanto pensando eso mientras entraba a su baño y se desnudaba, el agua le despertó completamente del letargo que sentía y cuando salio busco entre una bolsa negra tirada en el corredor algo de ropa limpia y bien presentable

Conocía a los demás, sabia que era hora de ir y verlos de nuevo, de ir a recordar y revivir momentos.......sobre todo de despedir a un amigo, tomo un bolso viejo y lo lleno de ropa junto sus pastillas y una botella escondida en el forro

Empaquetado su "alimento" se dispuso a viajar a la vieja y famosa mansión de verano de los Winner, casa que hace un tiempo no pisaba..........

Cuando Wufei salio de la habitación se había encontrado con el ajetreo de la mañana, preventers y policías rompiendo floreros millonarios o dejando caer café en las alfombras bizantinas, llevo su mano hasta darse una palmada decepcionada en la frente

-"Señor......tiene una llamada para el noticiario de Canal Universo"- dijo el agente Collet sonriendo a su comandante con confianza

-"gracias Collet, tu si sabes cual es tu trabajo"- suspiro mientras se preparaba para las preguntas astutas de los reporteros, y en un segundo su mirada reparo en los chicos rubios que se encontraban en la sala sonriendo mientras juntos veían televisor a pesar de del ruido y las interrupciones

Después de distraerse unos segundos regreso su atención a la llamada

-"Buenos días Señorita"-

-"comandante podría darnos la versión final del expediente?"-

-"si mire ahí no paso nada, solo un suicida, ni había intención alguna de secuestro o asesinato, solo fue un tío con trastornos"- cerro los ojos molesto ante su propio comentario, pero tenia que ser frió con su declaración y sus sentimientos aparte de la misión

-"podria darnos el nombre?"

-"se trata del difunto Barton Trowa........"-

-"muchas gracias Comandante, desde Canal Universo se despide Marta Delao"

-"Collet........toma el teléfono......"- suspiro

El agente se aproxima con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y después continua firmando papeles en la mesa del comedor, en ese momento Quatre bajaba con una mirada melancólica por las escaleras de madera tallada con toques "victorianos" recuerdo de una esplendorosa época de riqueza, su traje color negro signo de su tristeza y luto bien arreglado sobre su cuerpo aun firme y juvenil, su rostro triste pero aun sin señales evidentes de edad y formo una delicada sonrisa que caracterizaba a este hombre durante la guerra y se la regalo como saludo a todo los presentes en la sala

-"Buenos días Quatre.........."-

-"Buenos......."- respondió distraído buscando con la mirada a sus hijos

-"Quatre........no te preocupes yo mismo me eh encargado del traslado de Trowa a la morgue, nos entregan el cadáver en unas 5 o 6 horas mas"-

Pero el hombre rubio aun no estaba preparado para que al amor de su vida lo tratasen como un simple muerto, solo un bulto sin vida, solo un muñeco putrefacto, así que sus ojos lloraron sin control alguno y no pudo evitar gemir como aquel día en que lo abandono

El día trágico que se repetía en su vida, esta ves sin remedio alguno, solo la muerte los separaría definitivamente y eso.......eso había ocurrido

Lloro, asusto a sus hijos que corrieron a verle, asusto a su viejo amigo que jamás le había visto llorar de esta manera tan desconsolada, asusto a los policías que estaban en la escena

-"TROWAAAAAAAAAAAAHH AH"- grito en medio de un abrazo, aferrando fuerte sus brazos sobre ese cuerpo calido que le cobijo y que en medio de tan acuosa vista no pudo distinguir

Su garganta le dolía pero no tanto como su corazón roto sin esperanza, que gritaba desde el fondo de su pecho presionándole los pulmones y el estomago, en una sensación desesperante de opresión

-"calma Quatre.....shhhh tranquilo"- decía Wufei mientras le acariciaba los cabellos como lo hace un hermano mayor, pero de su mente no podía sacar una sola cosa.....

Me acosté con su hijo.......pensó repetidas veces mientras lo ayudaba a sentarse en un sillón, tenia tanta vergüenza de ver a Quatre a los ojos y sintiendo temor de que en ellos se pudiera leer su bajeza mientras sintió los brazos del rubio aferrarse a su espalda en busca de consuelo y su culpa subió hasta niveles insoportables para alguien tan orgulloso y honrado

Con delicadeza desato esos brazos y los coloco en uno de esos pequeños y hermosos rubios y salio disparado por la puerta, afuera se recargo sobre un auto y reviso su chaqueta temblorosamente en busca del empaque de cigarros, cuando por fin coloco uno sobre sus labios recordó que no tenia con que encenderlo y su rostro mostró una mueca de frustración que hizo que alguien se compadeciera de el pues una flama misteriosa bailaba frente a sus ojos

-"gracias"- dijo después de darle una honda bocanada al cigarro prendido y apenas se atrevió a mirar a la persona que amablemente que le había ayudado

-"de nada"- dijo el hombre frente a el

Pero la mente de Wufei no estaba segura de haber escuchado eso, no estaba seguro ni siquiera de estar viendo a esa persona frente a el

-"oye ni que estuvieras viendo a un muerto...."- dijo su tono burlón pero con un dejo de tristeza-"el muerto es otro...."-

-"y..y.yyo...."- murmuro Wufei

El hombre trenzado y alto lo acerco a su cuerpo en un abrazo, sus labios susurraron en su oído –"así se saluda"-, un delicado beso en la mejilla y el encanto se rompió cuando sus cuerpos se alejaron

La mente de Wufei era un desastre de pensamientos pero pudo recuperar algo de compostura

-"Duo....que bueno que llegaste..."-

-"si, no hay fiesta o funeral sin el gran y hermoso Duo Maxwell!!!"- señalando su pecho juguetonamente

-"que modesto....pero dime como te enteraste....por que no sabíamos como localizarte"-

-"ahhh bueno estaba viendo un poco de Tv cuando pensé que era el canal porno ya que un sujeto de voz sexy decía algo sobre una "pistola" ....."- agrego sensualidad a su voz

Wufei soltó una carcajada de esas que solo puede sacar Duo

-"y después la reportera dijo algo sobre un comandante chinito, entonces mi mente recordó que solo una persona habla sobre las "pistolas" de esa manera"- le dedico una sonrisa y un guiño de ojo

-"ya, déjate de bromas si...este no es el lugar ni el día"- Wufei trato de reprimir su sonrisa

-"es esta Quatre?........"- se mostró serio y su rostro se contrajo dejando ver los rasgos de un hombre que estaban ocultos detrás de su mascara de bromista y su juvenil sonrisa

Wufei no pudo evitar pensar que se veía hermoso sonriendo y no con el seño fruncido de una preocupación sincera

-"mejor velo por tu mismo"- le señalo con un dedo la puerta

-"si,....vienes o....vas a seguir tomando el aire contaminado de tu cigarro?"-

Wufei volvió a reír-"entro contigo"-

Los dos subieron las escaleritas de mármol de la entrada y Wufei le abrió la puerta con caballerosidad como se lo debe hacer a una señorita, Duo solo esbozo una sonrisa complacida en su rostro antes de que su tristeza se apoderara de su rostro

Se acercaron lentamente a donde el heredero Winner seguía llorando abrazados a sus hijos, sus lagrimas se habían convertido en un silencioso rió que descendía sobre su rostro, Duo se arrodillo junto a el y espero a que este respondiera a su petición, le había extendido los brazos para acunarlo

Quatre no tardo en arrojarse ciegamente en esos brazos que ya le habían ayudado mas de una ves y oculto su rostro sobre ese pecho calido y conocido, la mano de Wufei se apoyo cariñosamente sobre su hombro,

La mente de Quatre aun trataba de negarse la realidad, trataba a toda costa no creer lo que había sucedido hacia apenas unas horas, pero aun en su mente regresaba la horrible escena de muerte, acostumbrado a la muerte gracias a una guerra pero aun así no dejaba de ser impactante el sonido de ese cuerpo cayendo al suelo con un golpe, y pensar en los detalles morbosos que acudían a su mente sin control alguno, molesto consigo mismo

Después de un rato ya no podía llorar, sus ojos irritados y rojos pedían descanso, marcados sobre sus mejillas los agridulces canales de lagrimas, y su cuerpo cargado de pesas invisibles , poco a poco sus ojos se cerraron y su cuerpo fue sostenido protectora mente por Duo

-"se ah dormido....."- murmuro Wufei

-"no me digas Wu"- respondió con sarcasmo el trenzado, en poco tiempo tomo al hombre rubio en sus brazos y pidió ayuda para que lo transportaran al dormitorio

Aban que se encontraba aun muy consternado por todo lo sucedido reacciono para ayudar a Wufei y Duo, su mirada constantemente miraba para atrás tratando de saber si alguien o algo los seguía, se mordió el labio pensado que ahora tenia paranoia

-"es en esa puerta"- dijo inseguro de querer abrirla

Los dos hombres entraron y acomodaron a su padre en la cama con sumo cuidado, se aseguraron de arroparlo con una cobija antes de salir en silencio

-"y tu como te llamas chico?"- pregunto Duo cuando regresaban por uno de esos fríos pasillos

-"Aban....."-

-"no sabia que Quatre tenia hijos tan hermosos"-

Wufei se sonrojo de inmediato y trato de ignorar la conversación

-"gracias"- dijo el chico rubio con un sonrojo mas visible

-"yo me llamo Duo Maxwell y soy amigo de tu padre desde que teníamos 15 años"-

-"vaya eso no lo sabia....., el no nos cuenta mucho sobre la guerra y todo eso, pero estoy seguro de que fue maravilloso viajar por el espacio teniendo aventuras"-

-"ah si que lo fue"- suspiro Wufei –"ahora venos......tan viejos y cansados....."-

-"hay no digas eso Wu!!, no le creas Aban ....el siempre ah sido viejo y cansado"- Duo se soltó a reír

Un celular comenzó a sonar en la chaqueta de Wufei y este se disculpo mientras entraba en una habitación para coger la llamada

_-"Jefe?..."-_

-"si, que sucede?"-

_-"emos encontrado lo que nos pidió, hallamos varias cosas interesantes que tal ves debería atender de inmediato"-_

-"esta bien donde estas?"-

_-"calle 13, No. 22, Colina Silenciosa, en L3"-_

-"voy para aya"-

Bajo las escaleras corriendo y llego a la sala donde Duo jugaba con los hijos de Quatre, todos habían estado muy serios y preocupados dando un semblante maduro para su edad, pero ahora descubría que solo eran niños (incluyendo a Duo)

Duo tenia a la pequeña Hadi sobre su regazo y fingía morderla como un animalito mientras le hacia cosquillas, y Jamil saltaba aferrado a la espalda de Duo, Aban le jalaba los brazos para ayudar a su hermanita y Taleb hacia lo mismo del lado derecho, todos reían felices

Realmente no quería interrumpirlos pero tenía que dejar a Duo a cargo de Quatre y los chicos

-"Hey Duo!"-

-"ahhhhhhh Wufei ayúdame jajaja"- decía mientras forcejeaba con los cuatro

-"no puedo, eso es lo que te quiero decir...."-

Duo se mostró serio y se levanto con Hadi en brazos dejando ver lo alto que era para los chicos, aun tenia colgado a Jamil de la espalda y se acerco a Wufei

-"que sucede?"-

-"me tengo que ir, han encontrado mas información sobre el caso, tu sabes que es parte de mi trabajo............pero volveré antes de que empiece el velatorio"-

-"si esta bien, yo me quedo aquí"-

-"podrias cuidar de Quatre?"-

-"no pensaba irme y dejarlo así, además creo que me quedare unas semanas"-

-"eso suena bien, estoces regreso en unas horas"-

Le dedico una sonrisa y fue correspondida con otra, después salio presuroso por la puerta hasta dirigirse a su auto y marcharse rechinando las ruedas.

-"Tu eres Duo??"- pregunto Taleb algo nervioso

-"Claro que SI!!!!!, el grandioso y hermoso Duo Maxwell.....pero pueden decirme tío Duo"- sonrió mientras comenzaba a jugar de nuevo

-"tio Duo, tío Duo!!!!"- decía Hadi jalándole la trenza castaña

Pero Taleb ya no lo escucho y si siquiera lo vio, salio por la puerta presuroso para ver partir el auto del Sr. Wufei que pasaba en ese momento por las rejas de la mansión

Continuara..................

-----------------------------------------------------

Notas de la Autora?:

Si debo darle las gracias a Deathscythe, pues hicimos un pacto en el que el dibuja y yo escribo, es mi promesa continuarlo así que esperen los demás capítulos

Se pueden tardar mucho debido a que así es mi manera de escribir, lenta jajajajaja

No soy de las que escriben hojas y hojas diarias

Bueno espero sus Reviews

Att. Lady Une Barton


	3. pasiones desbordadas

A la distancia pudo observar las rejas de la mansión, un auto negro salía en ese momento recorriendo el camino, disminuyo la velocidad de la camioneta y esperó a que este pasara, el conductor de ese auto era un hombre con lentes oscuros, el mentón duro forrado de una ligera barba se le hizo conocido, la chaqueta de preventers fue lo que lo delato completamente, no había duda de que era Wufei el que conducía a velocidad aquel auto negro, pensó de inmediato que había llegado demasiado tarde,

Continuo recorriendo los metros que le faltaban de la mansión, estacionando la camioneta en la sombra de un gran árbol que sostenía un neumático como un columpio, Anna corrió a subirse antes de que el pudiera advertirle que no lo hiciera así que solo fue por ella y la tomo de la mano

-"Anna tienes que portarte bien"- le dijo mientras la cargaba en brazos

-"¿por que papi?"- pregunto la niña inocente

-"por que un amigo mío a muerto"- dijo secamente

-"¿muerto?"-la niña no tenia ni idea de lo que esta palabra significaba

-"Anna ¿recuerdas lo que le paso a tu tortuga cuando Joe y yo la abrimos con una navaja?"- decía el joven que caminaba junto a ellos-"¿recuerdas como se le salieron las tripas?......."- la niña mostró un semblante de horror que hizo sonreír a su hermano –"bueno le paso lo mismo al amigo de papá"-

y la niña no aguanto mas soltándose a llorar abrazando a su padre y mojándole el traje negro

-"Odin!!!"- dijo la mujer rubia mirando a su hijo-"no hagas llorar a tu hermana!!!, Heero dile algo!!!"-

Pero Heero les lanzo una mirada mortal a los tres, la niña dejo de llorar, Relena se quedo callada temiendo la ira de su esposo, pero Odin le reto con la mirada y espero el golpe, claro que Heero no le hizo nada estando en casa de Quatre y menos cuando alguien lo podía ver, así que siguió caminando aun con la niña en brazos.

Duo jugaba con los chicos rubios cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó interrumpiéndolos como la campana de una escuela, fue Jamil el que corrió a la puerta emocionado dejando a sus hermanos atrás

-"¿Si?"- dijo alegre a las personas paradas frente a el

-"¿esta el señor Winner?"- pregunto su fría voz haciendo que el niño rubio tuviera temor

-"si...si pero esta dormido, ¿quien le busca?"- pregunto presuroso y algo nervioso

-"lo busca su viejo amigo Heero Yuy"-

En eso la puerta fue abierta por completo y Jamil se aparto para dejar pasar al alto hombre de trenza castaña

en ese momento sus miradas se congelaron y removieron viejos sentimientos escondidos, aun que ambos ex soldados cubrieron sus rostros con las mascaras de la indiferencia y la alegría, y solamente se estrecharon las manos en silencio

-"DUO Maxwell"- gimió la voz de una rubia mujer

-"hola Señorita Relena....o debería decir....¿Señora?"- dijo con sarcasmo al notar las arrugas sobre su rostro, tan marcadas que el parecía tan solo un joven adulto

Heero se veía incluso mas joven que ella, su cabello no había cambiado manteniéndolo corto, su rostro frío inmutable con sus ojos azules, su cuerpo delgado y bien formado, se veía como un modelo maduro de los que anuncian ropa de aristocrático o algo parecido

Detrás de el venia un joven apuesto de unos 20 años, algo estrafalario para ser pariente del soldado perfecto, sus ropas eran negras y su cabello de un color morado eléctrico que llegaba hasta unas raíces apenas visibles de unos cabellos rubios, peinado como un Punk, tenia un arete en el oído y su ceja, sus brazos llenos de pulseras resplandecientes de color plata con figura de picos, las uñas de la mano izquierda las tenia pintadas de negro y portaba anillos que le cubrían todo el dedo formando una garra, con su par de botas negras de suela ancha, tenia los ojos ligeramente pintados con una sombras que combinaban con sus ojos azules

Heero tenia en brazos una pequeña de cabello castaño, para su sorpresa la niña tenia una larga trenza igual a la que Duo tenia cuando era pequeño, llevaba un vestidito rosa con todo y su abrigo que le cubría hasta las rodillas, en realidad la niña era muy bonita y Duo no pudo evitar pensar lo bien que se veía junto a su padre, realmente tiernos......

Pero sus pensamientos no pudieron llevarlo a otro lado mas que al dolor, recodar no era su sensación favorita era por eso que siempre trataba de evitarlo, quiso correr a su maleta y buscar su ayuda, pero no quería que los niños lo vieran........su interior poco a poco se nublaba en sus tinieblas habituales, si pronto no corría a arreglarse se soltaría a llorar en un estado convulsivo

-"pasen, Quatre esta descansado pero bajara en cualquier momento"- se dirigió a su maleta tomándola discretamente e intento ir al baño que se encontraba sobre el pasillo principal

-"¿ah donde vas tío Duo?"- pregunto Hadi sorprendiéndolo

-"al sanitario cariño, esperadme con tus hermanos ya regreso...."- dijo nervioso, mientras sudaba a mares y miraba constantemente en todas las direcciones, tenia miedo de que alguien lo pudiera seguir, pronto comenzó a sentir la depresión sobre su pecho y los pensamientos solitarios regresaban con intensidad

Corrió hasta la puerta del gran baño y cerro casi con un portazo, revolvió su mochila con desesperación arrancando de un golpe el doble fondo de su vieja maleta, no importaba después la arreglaría primero debía arreglarse el, tiro su ropa y sus cosas sobre el piso haciendo algo de ruido, pero con sus manos temblando de miedo no podía con la tarea

Cuando por fin tuvo en sus manos el pequeño paquete de plástico lo abrió, quito un espejo de la ducha y lo puso sobre el lavabo, dejo una delgada línea de polvo blanco sobre su reflejo en el espejo y con una navaja comenzó a prepararlo, saco de sus billetera un dólar que enrollo perfectamente haciendo un pequeño popote de dinero, y de un golpe aspiro la línea, después todo cambio de nuevo......

su cuerpo se relajo, la felicidad volvía a embargarlo, se sonrió a si mismo sobre el espejo, limpio con agua el espejo dejándolo limpio y lo colgó de nuevo en su lugar, ahora mas tranquilo limpio el sudor de su frente y se arrodillo en el suelo levantando su ropa y guardándola de nuevo en la maleta

Un golpe en la puerta le llamo la atención de inmediato

-"¿Duo?.........te encuentras bien?...."- decía esa voz del pasado que estaba del otro lado de la puerta, pero ya no le importaba......estaba feliz....

-"si estoy bien, ¿que te hace pensar que no lo estoy?"- dijo de inmediato con una sonrisa que Heero no pudo ver

-"hacias mucho ruido....."-

-"si, se me cayo la maleta, no te preocupes ahora salgo"- miro por ultima ves el baño y comprobó que estaba limpio de pruebas, después salio sonriendo regresando a la sala donde había llegado mas gente

-"Noin!"- dijo comprobando a la mujer de ahora cabello blanco, junto a ella se joroba un señor adulto de rostro cansado y cabello blanco pero relucientemente hermoso atado en una coleta, el hablaba con su hermana sentada cuidando de su hija Anna que comenzaba una amistad con la hija de Quatre.....la pequeña Hadi

Mas al fondo estaba la comandante Lady Une sentada en su silla de ruedas que era impulsada por una joven de cabello pelirrojo intenso, su mirada tan familiar y decidida la delataba como la Joven Marimeia, se acerco dando grandes zancadas hasta llegar a ellas

-"Mira nada mas, recuerdo que era al revés..........."- emitió una gran sonrisa al momento que abrazaba a la joven y luego le hacia un saludo formal a la anciana comandante

En ese momento sonó la puerta principal y fue a abrir, se encontró con la mismísima doctora Sally Poh, se veía bastante bien pues se notaba que teñía su cabello de su tono original, no estaba tan arrugada y se veía casi joven

-"Duo Maxwell, eh de imaginar que asistes al mismo salón de belleza, te ves muy joven!!!"-

-"jajaja claro Sally, es el salón de restauración de momias del museo nacional"-

Los dos emitieron fuertes carcajadas logrando que todos en la sala le mandaran una mirada de molestia, de inmediato Heero se les acerco y tomo del brazo al hombre trenzado alejándolo un poco de los demás

-"¿que te pasa Duo?! Estas muy raro"-

-"no tanto como tu hijo!"- sonrió

-"¿que hiciste en el baño?"-

-"nada Heero, solamente........estoy feliz"-

-"Duo no se supone que estés feliz, es un entierro, o es que olvidaste que Trowa ah muerto....................esto no es una maldita reunión familiar!!!!!!!!!"-

-"mira Heero tu le puedes gritar a tu esposa, pero a mi no!!!, no después de irte como un cobarde...."-

Duo se soltó del agarre de Heero, había quedado muy afectado por las ultimas palabras de Duo, sus sentimientos se revolvieron como cuando tenían 16 años, y vivió de nuevo esa incertidumbre, todas sus dudas guardadas como abrigo viejo volvían a salir, realmente era su responsabilidad casarse con Relena?..............., tal ves pudiera ahora ser feliz con el final feliz de los fics , tal ves esta era su oportunidad.

Cuando Wufei llego a la dirección descubrió que era el lugar perfecto para alguien como Trowa, en el camino le llego a su laptop el informe y durante su vuelo a L3 lo había podido revisar, era el informe de uno de sus agentes que durante sus investigaciones había descubierto algo interesante.........o más bien había encontrado a alguien.........

Al bajar de su auto pudo ver la camioneta de Preventers estacionada enfrente de la casa, sabia que ahí le estaba esperando su agente No. 9324353, conocido como Carlo Montero, al llegar a la puerta no tuvo que tocar pues la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver al uniformado

-"Comandate Wufei! Que bueno que llega...."- decía el hombre tomando a Wufei de la mano y conduciéndolo al interior de la casa

esta no estaba muy grande ni bien amueblada, era muy pequeña y estaba alejada de la ciudad, esta por supuesto era la "zona agrícola" de la colonia pues cada colonia ahora también producía sus propios alimentos en lugar de comprarlos a la tierra por altos precios, las frutas frescas y las verduras ya no era solamente para la gente acomodada que podía pagar el transporte de estos alimentos, y todo esto era parte de la plataforma creada por Relena Darlian, una misión comandada por Zechs Malquise y Lucrecia Noin el Proyecto "formación Terra"

Colina Silenciosa era una de esas relativamente nuevas "zonas" de la colonia, quedando perfecto el nombre del lugar debido al inmenso silencio que se podía escuchar en el ambiente, era simplemente desolador, esto tenia que ver directamente con el desarrollo de la colonia pues L3 no atravesaba buenos tiempos en comparación de las demás colonias que había alcanzado niveles de desarrollo bastante altos, en pocas palabras la gente era pobre y emigraba a otras colonias mas prosperas

-"esta encerrado en su habitación"- dijo el agente mirándolo con intención

-"¿el sabe?...."-dijo en un susurro

-"no señor....yo no pude........."-

-"esta bien Carlo......"-dijo Wufei mientras suspiraba-"lo mejor es sacarlo de aquí........tal ves debería llevármelo hoy mismo para que pueda asistir al entierro......rápido sigue buscando algo de información entre todas estas cosas"-

Después Wufei dio un leve golpe sobre la puerta

-"adelante......"- sonó la voz de un chico

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con el chico sentado sobre una silla en su escritorio, llevaba puesto un overol de jeans y leía atentamente un libro de los muchos que tenia en una repisa...

-"¿Quatre?....."-

-"¿si?"-

-"¿sabes donde esta tu padre?..........."- pregunto Wufei con cautela

-"debe estar metido en algo gordo......si no ustedes no hubieran venido.....en especial usted Sr. Chang"-

-"¿como sabes mi nombre?"-

-"mi padre me contaba muchas cosas..........."-

-"bueno entonces debes confiar en mi......."-dijo Wufei astutamente

el chico solo asintió con la cabeza

-"mira Quatre, por que no.........¿empacas una maleta?....."-

El chico no espero confirmación simplemente se paro y obedeció la orden dada, no pregunto, no se quejo.....nada

-"¿tienes algún traje negro?"-

el chico salio sin hacer ruido del cuarto y regreso con un traje negro empaquetado en una bolsa de tintorería, como si este ya lo hubiera previsto

en cinco minutos el chico ya había juntado sus cosas, tomo suavemente el libro que había estado leyendo y lo tomo contra su pecho esperando mas ordenes

-"bien......nos iremos a la tierra......."-

El chico salio por la puerta del cuarto y bajo las escaleras con su maleta en mano, se detuvo un minuto a mirar la casa, Wufei podría jurar que el chico sabia que nunca iba a regresar y lo tomo del hombro dándole apoyo

Llevaban 20 min. En el avión y pronto arribarían a la tierra, y aun no había podido decirle al chico que su padre había muerto

-"Quatre ¿por que no me cuentas como estuvo tu padre esta semana y la pasada?"-

-"lo despidieron de su trabajo.........., el no sabia que yo estaba enterado....el no me lo dijo...., pero nos iban a quitar las tierras, la camioneta y toda la casa......"-

-"¿y por que lo despidieron?"-

-"la colonia no podía mantener a un hombre y su hijo......"- había en su voz un leve rastro de enfado pero además de esa alteración el chico parecía muy tranquilo y controlado

-"supongo que......estas tierras las había trabajado tu padre con mucho esfuerzo ¿verdad?"-

El chico asintió

-"pero ahora que el esta muerto serán mías.......y a mi no podrán quitármelas......."-

Wufei comenzó a toser ruidosamente ahogándose con sus palabras y saliva, su pequeño ataque no se tranquilizo hasta poder estar seguro de lo que había lo sabes"- carraspeo su voz lastimada

-"soy joven Sr., pero no idiota....."-dijo el chico dándole una mirada que le hizo sentir viejo, era una mirada que parecía burlarse de el –" aun que de todos modos las venderé.....no quiero ser granjero toda mi vida.......yo quiero ser artista...."-

-"¿y como te sientes?....."- pregunto el hombre preocupado

-"como se sentiría un niño cuando su padre muere"- dijo Quatre II, dejando nuevamente un rastro muy triste en su mirar y en su voz

el resto del viaje lo hicieron en silencio, Wufei demasiado triste y pensante, y el chico concentrado leyendo el libro

Cuando aterrizaban Wufei recibió de nuevo una llamada a su celular, esta ves era de la oficina de preventers pues tenia que presentarse a firmar la orden de recibido del cuerpo de Trowa, realmente no quería llevar consigo al chico pero tampoco podía dejarlo así que sin remedio cambio la dirección del auto

Al llegar ya lo estaba esperando el servicio que había terminado de preparar el cuerpo, cuando Wufei entro a firmar los papeles pudo apreciar el trabajo de esos hombres

El cuerpo estaba tendido en una plancha, su rostro tenia maquillado algo de color y su traje era el uniforme de los preventers de gala, Wufei guardo en su bolsillo las medallas que le fueron entregadas, Trowa había sido un piloto Gundam y por lo tanto debía ser enterrado con los mas altos honores

Después de firmar lo que parecían toneladas de documentos, Wufei salio a ver al chico que se encontraba sentado en las sillas de espera, el chico callado y perdido con su mirada especialmente veía un punto en la oscuridad del pasillo,

Wufei lo inspecciono mas detalladamente, se dio cuenta que el chico no era muy guapo....de echo era mas bien....feo..., tenia sus ojos grandes y saltones de un verde casi eléctrico, su cabello era castaño muy claro y estaba desordenado y algo corto, su piel era amarilla y su constitución era delgada e igual que su padre era muy alto para su edad

-"¿es hora de irnos?"-pregunto el chico que se había dado cuenta que lo observaba

-"si, solo esperamos a que lleven a ....tu padre a casa de Quatre....ahí será el funeral, mañana al mediodía lo enterraremos en el cementerio central a la memoria de los héroes de la guerra"-

-"¿puedo cambiarme de ropa aquí?"-

-"claro, ve por tu ropa"- dijo Wufei extendiéndole las llaves del carro

En unos largos minutos el chico regreso ya embestido en su traje negro, y el tuvo que darle la señal a los muchachos que le ayudaban que llevaran el cuerpo en su caja tallada de fina madera, la carroza fúnebre estaba contratada para dos días así que solo fue consta de darles la dirección e indicarles que los siguieran por el camino

llegaron casi al atardecer a la mansión donde ya los esperaban una aglomeración de presentes, algunos muy cercanos y otros no tanto, de todos modos habían sido unos asistentes muy discretos

Abrieron las puertas de par en par para dejar pasar a los hombres con la caja en hombros, un murmullo de llanto recorrió la habitación, unos bajaron la cabeza con respeto mientras colocaban la caja sobre un pedestal ya preparado y lleno de flores, varios no pudieron contener las lagrimas mas tiempo y comenzaron a correr embargando los corazones con dolor, en algunos mas que otros

Quatre abrazo a Duo con desesperación perdiendo su rostro en ese cuello y Duo lo protegió en sus brazos dándole una escasa seguridad

Después de una hora comenzaron a calmarse los llantos dando paso al silencio y los murmullos débiles, la gente se había sentado en las finas sillas y sillones de la casa que debido a la oscuridad de la noche había sido iluminada dándole ese esplendor de castillo que tenia, Quatre había terminado estando de pie frente al féretro y parecía que nunca se iba a mover de ahí, los demás se acercaron lentamente para estar juntos

Wufei saco de su chaqueta las medallas entregadas en preventers y con emotividad le entrego una a cada quién, e incluso hizo que Q.II se acercara también para honrar a su padre, con cuidado levanto la tapa e indico que pasaran

Duo derramo unas lagrimas mientras sonreía al cuerpo –"amigo creo que estas pálido...."- dijo antes de que Heero le pateara la pierna, sus manos se apresuraron a colocar una medalla de brillante oro en forma de una estrella unida al broche por una cinta color anaranjado con líneas púrpuras,

Heero que estaba después del trenzado tenia un rostro tan duro como cuando estaban en guerra, tenia muy marcada las venas de la garganta seguramente del esfuerzo de no llorar, la medalla que fuertemente sostenía era también dorada con forma de corazón y su cinta de un verde botella decorado con líneas rojas, Heero murmuro un "adiós" haciendo un saludo militar muy formal y le dejo paso al chico alto seguido de Wufei

Quatre Mikael Barton miro por ultima ves a su padre antes de que su vida cambiara para siempre, en sus manos sostenía el viejo libro y la medalla con el enigmático diseño de un Gundam peleando con otro sobre el relieve del espacio, la verdad era muy bella y

estaba echa de plata y oro para definir las sombras, la cinta tenia bordado un gran uno de color oro y era negra hasta llegar al broche, la coloco sobre ese pecho que lo refugio de niño y se retiro derramando lagrimas muy silenciosas

Wufei intento retener al chico pero este había salido corriendo de la casa, decidió que después le daría alcance, el coloco una medalla en forma del escudo de preventers con una cinta color azul con bordado en hilos blancos que daban el diseño de una pluma cuando termino de colocársela miro a Trowa con su uniforme con el que parecía tan solo dormido y con ese pensamiento dejo pasar a Quatre para que colocara la ultima de las medallas

La que coloco Quatre sobre el cuerpo, era la mas grande y hermosa de todas, esta tenia pequeños rubís en el borde de oro que cubría los dos escudos mas importantes, unos era la alianza entre la tierra y las colonias enlazado con una cuerda y ramas de olivo al pico de una hermosa paloma sobre relieve que parecía en pleno vuelo su cinta rodeaba completamente su cuello en lugar de la cinta corta al pecho como las demás, esta era de color violeta con líneas verdes y le hacia el mayor de los reconocimientos a libertador de la paz....

Su mano toco el rostro frío y sin expresión del cuerpo esperando encontrar la tibieza que sintió cuando eran amantes, pero solo encontró la muerte al tacto áspero.....sus ojos derramaron una lagrima que cayo en los labios de Trowa y beso su frente con discreción después se alejo sin habla hasta sus amigos

Wufei se encargo de cerrar la caja de nuevo y los asistentes continuaron en sus pláticas un poco mas elevadas

-"¿bueno y como han estado?"- dijo Duo tratando de hacer un poco de platica

-"bien...."- respondió Heero mirándolo incitadamente

-"¿y sus esposas?....."- respondió Duo con una mueca sarcástica a aquella mirada

-"mi esposa esta.....de viaje...."-dijo Quatre distraídamente

-"yo nunca me case...."- dijo el chino

-"EH bienvenido al grupo de los solterotes.."- sonrió Duo acercándose a Wufei

Pero Taleb había escuchado atento y sin ser visto, se interpuso entre ambos esperando cortar cualquier tipo de emociones entre ambos....

-"Señor Wufei ¿acaso le estaba contado sobre nosotros?"-

El chino miro alarmado a su pequeño amante y comenzó a sudar nerviosamente, miro a Quatre por lo bajo y se dio cuenta de que este miraba atento la conversación

-"¿ustedes?...."- repitió Duo algo consternado

-"ah si.....el señor Wufei y yo queremos tener una relación mas seria después de lo de anoche...."- Taleb fingió un sonrojo que le quedo perfecto

Quatre dejo que sus brazos cayeran a los costados de sus piernas y abrió los ojos

-"QUE!....¿que paso anoche?!!!"- grito muy furioso

-"no yo....."-

-"eres un cerdo Wufei!"- dijo Duo mirándolo como con asco –"¿que no ves que es un niño?!"-

-"¿AQUIEN LE DICES NIÑO?!"- dijo Taleb soltando lo que quería hacer.....le dio una cachetada a Duo, pero antes de revolcarse en la gloria de su acción otro golpe ya le se le había estrellado en el rostro

-"HEERO!!!!"- grito Quatre al ver que su amigo había golpeado a su hijo, así que hizo lo que cualquier padre furioso haría...le dio un puñetazo a Heero

Wufei intento calmar a Taleb y a Duo que comenzaban a golpearse de forma mas seria, pero el puño de Heero lo detuvo antes de tocar de nuevo a trenzado

Heero tenia una llama encendida en los ojos, eran los celos que sentía de Wufei y aprovechó el enredo para vengarse de una vida de frustración, sus puños lograron derribar al chino en el suelo para propinarle unas patadas, pero Taleb se subía de nuevo a su espalda en un intento vano de detenerlo, Heero lo arrojo con violencia al suelo haciendo que Quatre también reaccionara y comenzara entonces a golpear al japonés

Los asistentes se alarmaron al verlos pelear, Relena se tapo la boca para no gritar,

Continuara...........

º-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º-ºº-º-º

Notas de la Autora:

Como van las cosas....la verdad no se como termine pero apuesto a que no será nada bueno....o si?!, ustedes digan

Manden Reviews!!!!!

Att. Lady Une Barton


End file.
